


[podfic] Tomorrow (there'll be more of us)

by dimircharmer, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn helps other storm troopers, Gen, Humour, Identity Issues, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormtrooper Culture, storm trooper defection, title from Hamilton bc I am trash of the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/pseuds/dimircharmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“FN-2187 was real, right?” She sounds very young again. “Please tell me he was real.<br/>"I'm real,” said Finn, who was on his first patrol since his back healed. “And my name’s Finn now.”<br/>Her eyes widened. “You have a name?</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Or: The resistance is starting to get stormtrooper defectors. Finn helps them out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tomorrow (there'll be more of us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow (there'll be more of us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648131) by [dimircharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimircharmer/pseuds/dimircharmer). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** post-movie, Stormtrooper Culture, storm trooper defection, Finn helps other storm troopers, Identity Issues, title from Hamilton bc I am trash of the thing, Humour  
****

**Length:**  00:24:22  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Tomorrow%20\(therell%20be%20more%20of%20us\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
